The Knights of Polus
by Mikey's Kunoichi
Summary: Medieval/Fantasy AU - Long ago, in a far away realm called Polus, lived four warrior brothers. These brothers were famed for skills as knights, but feared because of their reptilian appearence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a AU, where the turtles are knights in the realm of Polus. It's a medieval fantasy that does use some more modern language and tools. ****And a HUGE thank you to Sparrowskit for Beta Reading this story for me! I think I'd be very lost without her guidence. ****Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles or anything you recognize**

* * *

_**The Knights of Polus**_

_**Prologue**_

"Take that, foul villain! You shall wreak no more havoc in this fair shire, not while I, Sir Damin Testudinis, live and breathe!" cried a young boy, his wooden sword waving at the fleeing hound. The dog turned and 'woofed' at the 'brave knight' before trotting to its master. The man, who was tall with white hair, chuckled and sat on a nearby barrel, simultaneously stroking the dog's black head.

"Have ye rid Testudo Castle of all its rapscallions yet, Damin?" The man said, his blue eyes twinkling as he ceased to pet the dog and began to smooth his tunic. Looking closely, you could see the slight green hue of his skin.

A small 'Hmph' came from the shadows, as two identical adolescent girls walked up. The sound of disbelief had come from the girl in a cerulean blue dress, while her twin wore forest green.

"The only rapscallion in Testudo is Damin himself, Gran-Da, Cook's on the rampage since he managed to spill all the cider Cook made for tonight's celebration. If I were ye, Damin, I'd not go near the kitchen for a sennight, for fear of Cook's knife." The girl in the green dress informed the young boy, whose brown eyes lowered in shame. This didn't seem to burden the lad for long, for within several minutes, he was grinning up at his sisters, a lock of black hair hanging over his eyes.

"Da said he found a knight to foster me until I too am a knight. I'm to live with Sir De Mar and his two younger sons at De Mar's estate in Greenwood. Isn't it great, Gran-Da?"

"Aye, lad, it is. I've no doubt that you'll be as good your seven times Great – Gran-Da and his three brothers." The white haired gentlemen told his energetic grandson. The children looked interested.

"Who were they, Gran-Da?" asked the blue clad female, as she brushed off a nearby barrel and sat, daintily, upon it. The old man's eyes looked at her, before the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile.

"Ye wish to know, do ye, Ulsine? Do ye also wish to hear the tale, Damin and Nefryn?" At the choruses of "Aye, Gran-Da.", he continued "Well then, I'd best begin with what our beloved Polus was like at the time of your ancestors. Nefryn, Damin, sit yourselves down.

"What was it like, Gran-Da?" Nefryn queried, spreading her skirts beneath her.

"At the time, Polus was ruled by King Johnathen II and Queen Alibeth. Polus was just getting over the Age of Enchantment, a time when the realm was filled with black magic. One of King Johnathen's loyal subjects, Duke Namern of Asil, was riding to his fief in Peacewood on a dark, rainy night. His mare stumbled in a ditch, and injured her leg to a point where she could walk, but no bear his weight. He was leadin' her down the road, when he heard the cries of several babes, and in curiosity, he followed the cries. He found four wee boys, by the side of the path. Namern was a generous man, and he took the lads home to his wife. They raised the lads until the age of 7, when he sent them off to train for knighthood with his friend, Lord Canaletto of Selinen. When these boys were all 23, there was a war, The War of the Waters. Pirates attacked the northern coast of Polus, which was at the time a peninsula."

"Gran-Da, What's a peninsula?" Damin asked, ignoring his sister's protests about the story being interrupted. Gran-Da smiled patiently at his grandson.

"A peninsula is a land that is surrounded by water on three sides." Gran-Da explained, Damin looked puzzled for a moment, then nodded his understanding.

Gran-Da continued, stroking the hound who lay next to him "Many brave men lost their lives in that war, but your ancestors fought valiantly. One time, They saved 200 lives. In honor of their service, King Johnathen granted lands to the Duke's adopted sons, since they had none of their own before the war. The Duke did have a biological son, Casey, and his wife, April, who inherited the Dukedom and lands. The four brothers did consider Casey as a brother. However, I be getting off topic. The brothers were given Testudo Castle, and the title that came with it." Gran-Da's voice was low and melodious, entrancing the children around him "By this time, the four brothers were famed for their skill, but feared for their appearance."

"What did they look like, Gran-Da?" Damin asked, reaching down to scratch the ear of the dog who sat next to him.

"They looked quite a bit like your friend Arlin does."

"They looked liked _turtles_?!" The three exclaimed in unison as Gran-Da nodded.

"Aye, like four turtles, just a bit taller then your mother."

**So do you like it? Feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think!**

**And once again, Thanks to Sparrowskit for her awesome job as a beta reader!**

** Mikey's Kunoichi (MK)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or anything you might recognize**

**AN: As I've said before, I do use some more modern language and tools. **

**Thanks to Sparrowskit for being an amazing beta.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Sparrowskit (Because she's great and because yesterday was her birthday), Windwalker (Who put this story on alert) and Whitewolf89 (Who put The Knights of Polus on their Favs and Alert)**

**

* * *

**

A Knight's Talk

**Chapter 1**

**K**arou, Vernic habat. Vernic habat. Vernic habat. Vernic." The turtle intoned, using a thin bronze rod to trace symbols in the air above a necklace. His green-skinned terrapin body was covered by a purple robe with black cuffs.

"Donatello? Brother?" Another turtlestepped into the room and the first turtle whirled, the rod pointed directly at the intruder's heart. The newcomer raised his orange clad arms in the air.

"Watch where you point that device, Donatello. I don't even know what it is, much less if it's deadly."

Donatello lowed the rod, smiling ever so slightly "My apologies, Michelangelo. I was surprised."

Michelangelo smiled in response "Obviously. Now what is that thing and what's its purpose?"

Donatello fingered the instrument lovingly "It's called an Aladai, I can use it to make symbols on objects that are smaller or farther away. So if I had used the right words, symbols or even motions, then you might be in trouble."

"Good, so now I know if you point that aladai at me, then I'd best duck under the closest table." His eyes crinkled in amusement "Is there any magic that I might be able to help with?"

Donatello thought for a minute. Though he was the skilled wizard of their brotherhood, Michelangelo was the only other brother who had any magical abilities. He could produce illusions as well as Donatello could enchant, and he often liked to see if his brother might have any projects he could help with.

"As a matter of fact, I just finished spelling this necklace for April, but I happened to notice the chain has a slight flaw. I can't fix it, since the necklace will now try and repel anything that might hurt it or its wearer." Michelangelo gently examined the chain, and closing his eyes, he covered the blemish with an illusion. "Thank you."

"No trouble. Now that the necklace is done, let me ask a simple question."

"Ask away."

"When was the last time that you slept or ate?"

Donatello arched an eyeridge at his younger brother, groaning. "Camillia has been talking to you again, has she?" He queried, knowing that the maid who was assigned to keep his quarters clean would have reported her inability to clean his study to his younger brother.

"Don't blame Cami for this. Remember what happened last time you did this? You were ill for a sennight."

"April's birthday is on Farrenday, and I wanted her to have this."

"And If April had heard you were working yourself to illness over a present for her, do you think she'd be pleased with you?" Michelangelo paused for a moment to allow his words to sink in "Most definitely not, now I'm going to get some food for you, and when you're done eating, I expect you to get into bed and rest. It's almost midnight."

"Yes, Mother." Donatello teased, setting himself in a chair. A smile spread across Michelangelo's face and he left to find some food for his brother. Another turtle entered the room as Michelangelo left, glancing over his blue clad shoulder at the youngest turtle before focusing his attention on Donatello.

"You had him worried."

Donatello sighed, rubbing his eyes "I am aware of that, Leonardo."

"Good, I don't want you to take unnecessary risks to your health without knowing the effect it would have on him."

"Need I remind you, Brother, that I've seen those effects. I'd be less willing to cause him pain than he is to see me in pain." Donatello responded, examining the necklace that he created for April.

They waited in silence for 10 more minutes until they heard Michelangelo's foot steps on the floor outside of Donatello's door.

"I found some rolls and fruit, but Cook's hidden all the pastries" Michelangelo said, returning with a tray of food and a glass of cider. Donatello smiled.

"Cook's probably hidden the pastries so that you don't eat them again." Leonardo pointed out.

"I swear that he had said, 'help yourself to the desserts, lad. Yer lookin' a tad thin.' Who was I to deny such a request?" Michelangelo responded, momentarily adopting Cook's rough, low voice.

"To deny Cook's pastries, then you would've been a fool. But I'm certain that he did not mean for you to eat over a quarter of the things."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Donatello commanded, leaning back in his chair. One of the castle guards entered.

"My apologies, your lordships, but a maid told me most of you were here, and I dare not attempt to wake Master Raphael."

"Wise of you" Michelangelo complimented, grinning at his brothers. Their brother was known for his anger at being woken, even more so when it was still dark outside.

The guard continued, "There's a young woman at the entrance. I do not recognize her."

"Very well, we'll be down in a minute." Donatello said, gesturing the guard away. The guard bowed before leaving. "It's not often that we get visitors, especially this late at night. Come, we'd better get down there."

**Leave a review if you like. I appreciate any feedback**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I use some modern language and tools, but this is a make-believe land, and doesn't always match up to what we believe is real.**

**Disclaimer: The Turtles? Not mine. Anything you recognize? Also not mine. Okey Dokey, then**

**Dedications: Sparrowskit is just going to have this whole story dedicated to her because she is that much of an amazing Beta Reader. And Tauni also gets a dedication for being the first reviewer _The Knights of Polus_ ever had and for putting this story on her story alert. Thanks to both of you!**

* * *

**_The Knights of Polus_**

**Chapter 2**

Michelangelo stood, rolling down his orange sleeves and straightening his tunic. He caught the strange stares of his brothers and smiled. "He said there was a lady down there, and you know how I strive to look my best for a lady."

"Unfortunately, most ladies faint at the sight of us," Leonardo pointed out. The orange-clad turtle shrugged.

"Aye, but this one sought us out. She might be a bit different." There was a hopeful gleam in his sapphire blue eyes as he looked at his brothers. Out of them all, Michelangelo disliked their hermitage most, and did his best to show people that he was like them on the inside.

"If you wish to believe that, then believe your heart away," Donatello said, standing and leaving the room. Leonardo and Michelangelo exchanged looks, clearly showing their surprise at their brother's snippy comment, before following.

In the front hall, there stood the guard, along with a tall, slender woman with copper red hair. She wore an un-dyed cotton dress which was loose and belted at the waist with a length of rope. As the three brothers entered, she turned to look at them with eyes of grey that were set in a pale face that was smudged with dirt. After a moment's hesitation, she curtsied, stumbling slightly.

"Forgive my intrusion, my lords. But I was being chased by…a wild animal, and yours was the first place I saw." Her voice was soft, melodic and lilting, albeit a little out of breath. Donatello couldn't help but notice the slight hesitation when she told them that she was being chased. Why was she lying about that?

"No forgiveness is needed, my lady." Leonardo said, bowing with his two brothers.

"Why don't you come and sit by the fire. You look cold and I can find you something to eat." Michelangelo offered, stepping forward to take her hand and escort her to the kitchen. She looked up at him with wary eyes.

"I'd be grateful, your lordship."

"Good. Now what kind of fruit do you prefer? I'm certain we have apples, grapes and maybe some plums."

"An apple would suit me fine. Thank you, my lord."

"Of course, you must be tired as well, since it's so late. We'll get you something to eat and drink, then we'll find you a bed to sleep in."

Donatello turned to the guard left standing in the hall. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name." He said.

"Evon, my lord."

"Yes, thank you." With that, he followed Michelangelo and the guest. Leonardo nodded to Evon, holding out four copper giib for his efforts. Evon bowed, and pocketed it as Leonardo walked away.

* * *

"Here's a roll, and some grapes. Do you need anything to drink? We have some wine, if you'd like that, or I've got my own special concoction that has not a drop of alcohol in it," Michelangelo said, placing a wooden plate in front of the girl.

"Thank you, and a drink would be excellent, the one without any alcohol, please my lord." She said, taking a few grapes and popping them in her mouth. Michelangelo hurried to fetch a glass for her and poured some liquid into her cup, then his. Raising his glass to her, he took a sip, before handing her cup to her. She took a sip.

"My lord, that is good," she complimented, before taking another swallow. Michelangelo inclined his head in acknowledgment. "What is in this?"

Donatello spoke up, "It's juice squeezed from cherries and strawberries, with a touch of syrup to give it a bit of thickness. Michelangelo drinks it because regular alcohol makes him retch."

Their guest nodded in understanding. "I haven't tried many, but the spirits I've tried burn my throat and leave me hoarse for hours."

"You'll have to forgive me for being abrupt, but what's your name? You never mentioned it." Leonardo said, leaning against the door frame. The woman took another swallow and licked her lips before replying.

"Uline," she said, smoothing her hair. "Uline of Aryk."

Donatello's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Isn't Aryk quite a distance from here?" Uline stood, yawning and stretching her arms.

"I'm sorry; I'm so tired that I almost fell asleep before my lordships. Is there someplace I can sleep for the night? A servant's bed or hayloft, maybe?"

Michelangelo nodded and lead her out of the kitchen, telling her he'd send a female servant to wake her in the morning for breakfast. Uline stuck her head back into the kitchen.

"Thank you, my lords, and good night."

"Good night," Leonardo and Donatello said in unison.

Leonardo glanced at his purple-robed brother. "She's hiding something."

Donatello nodded. "Yes, something about how she got from Aryk to Testudo."

* * *

"I left her in the Amber Room," Michelangelo said, easing into a chair across from his brothers at the table. The Amber Room was often used when they were worried or nervous because it had an unusual calming effect. The brothers suspected that Donatello had spelled the room, but he denied any such actions.

"Good. She didn't seem frightened, but that doesn't mean anything. She could be hiding it well." Leonardo said, sipping a glass of cider.

"So do we ask her in the morning what's bothering her or do we keep our beaks out of it?" Donatello pondered, propping his feet on an extra chair and picking up an apple.

"She came here. That alone gives us right to ask if she has any problem that we might be able to assist with," Michelangelo replied, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "So I say we ask. Now if you'll excuse me, I am beginning to feel sleepy. Good night, my brothers."

"Good night, Michelangelo," Donatello said, taking a bite out of the apple. As he passed Donatello, Michelangelo squeezed his shoulder.

"You'd best be going to bed yourself," the orange-clad terrapin advised.

Donatello sighed. "I'll get to bed as soon as I'm done with this delicious apple. Is that fine with you, mother?" he teased lightly. Michelangelo glanced at him, then Leonardo.

"I'll make sure he goes to bed, Little brother. Go rest easy." Leonardo said, picking up a pear and taking a bite.

"Thank you." And with that, Michelangelo left the room.

"I am going to bed after I'm done with this apple. I meant that." Donatello said, taking another bite. He sensed, rather than saw, Leonardo nod his head.

"Good. I don't want Michelangelo to worry himself into illness as you overwork yourself into the same state."

"I know, Brother. I don't want him to either."

**Thanks for reading! Feel Free to leave a review telling me what you think.**

**MK**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles...Yet! MWHAHAHAHAHA coughchokecough**

**AN: This is set in a fantasy realm that is primarily based off medieval customs and settings, but it does contain some more modern language and Tools.**

**Dedication: As usual, Sparrowskit has this chapter dedicated to her because of her awesome skills as a Beta AND because she put this story on her favorites : D Thanks, also, to Tauni and to Second Daughter of Eve for reviewing. Glad to know you're enjoying so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses.**

* * *

Uline, looking around the room, sat up in the large four poster bed. She relaxed and leaned back against the pillows once she realized she was safe for the moment. Fingering the soft material of an orange tunic the turtle called Michelangelo had insisted she wear instead of her dress, she was grateful for Michelangelo's demand. Her dress would have been very uncomfortable to sleep in.

A small knock rang through the room and a maid entered, carrying a bundle and bobbing a curtsy.

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am, but Master Michelangelo sent me up to tell ye tha' there's breakfast on the table and that I'm to help ye choose a dress to wear and do your hair," she explained, nodding to the item she held in her arms. Setting the bundle down on the bed, she unrolled it to show several dresses and undergarments needed.

"Thank you…What was your name?" Uline queried, sliding out from under the covers.

"Anna, Ma'am," she answered, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. Casting an appraising eye over Uline, she lifted an emerald green dress off the bed. "This dress will do nicely. It might be a bit big, that'll be fine."

"Thank you, Anna, but I really am quite fine wearing the dress that I arrived in last night."

Anna looked startled. "Master Michelangelo told me to make sure that you were given your choice of these dresses to wear."

"Oh, all right," Uline sighed as Anna helped her take of Michelangelo's tunic.

* * *

"So a woman comes out of the woods, and you just say 'Come on in and stay the night'?" Raphael remarked, raising an eye ridge. "What were you thinking, Michelangelo?"

Michelangelo rolled his eyes, and plucked a roll from a basket "What I was thinking, Raphael, was that she needed help and we could give it. Was that not what you thought with April?"

"April was different, though," Raphael said, glaring at his brother.

"We didn't know that then," Michelangelo pointed out, returning his look.

"Whatever," Raph growled, stabbing an apple with his dagger.

"Not whatever. You know as well as I do that, according to the laws of Chivalry, we are supposed to be polite towards women of any race or class. Uline of Aryk needed only a place to sleep; she didn't care if it was in the barn or on a haystack, just so long as she could sleep." Michelangelo's face softened. "And who are we to refuse anyone sleep?"

"Good morning, my lords," Uline greeted as she entered the room, dipping clumsily into a low curtsy as she faced Michelangelo and another Turtle that she had yet to meet.

"Uline, Good morning! That dress looks lovely on you, by the way." Michelangelo replied, rising and pulling a chair for her to sit on. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, my lords. Thank you for the clothes," she said, sitting down on the offered chair and smiling at him.

"Uline of Aryk, this is my older brother Raphael. He was sleeping when you arrived last night," Michelangelo said, returning to sit at his own chair.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Raphael," Uline said, inclining her head respectfully. Raphael grunted in return.

"As you can see, Raphael has charmed thousands with his skills as a conversationalist," Michelangelo teased. Raphael threw an apple at him, which Michelangelo snatched out of the air and bit into.

"You're a pain in the arse, little brother. You know that?" Raphael replied, glaring at the orange-banded turtle, who grinned behind his apple.

"So I've been told many times."

"Yet that still doesn't keep you from continuing, does it, Michelangelo?" Donatello said from where he stood, framed in the doorway. He offered a short bow to Uline. "My lady."

Uline rose and curtsied, stumbling a little less than she had in previous attempts. "Lord Donatello."

Donatello walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for him to sit on, glancing around the table at his brothers and the empty chair where their oldest sibling typically sat. "So Leonardo has been down for breakfast already?" he asked, selecting a roll from a basket and biting into it.

"Yes, he's in the training room, probably practicing with his swords again," Raphael responded, rising. "I'm going to join him, if you don't mind."

* * *

Leonardo sat, his legs crossed, on the stone floor of the training room. When Michelangelo and Donatello had first been discovered to possess magic, they had a priest from the Kaptia temple teach them to meditate to control their gifts. Leonardo had been curious as to what his younger brothers were doing and peeked in. The priest, a young man of about 23 who was called Thomas, had noticed him, and beckoned him forward. Leonardo had walked in, afraid that he would get in trouble for being there, when Thomas asked what he'd been doing, using a kind and gentle tone that immediately erased Leonardo's fears. When he learned how curious Leonardo had been, he offered to teach the young terrapin to meditate with his brothers. As Leonardo nodded eagerly, Thomas showed him how to clear his mind of all thoughts and breathe, allowing him to control his anger and calm nerves.

Leonardo had used meditation many times since, and he found that it helped practice well, especially when he was having trouble mastering a move or technique.

"You look like you're in a trance again," Raphael said, leaning against the doorway. Leonardo opened one eye and looked at his brother.

"Obviously, I'm not. Otherwise I wouldn't have answered you," he pointed out as he unfolded his legs and rose. Raphael had also mastered meditating, but really only used it as a way to control his anger. "Do you want to spar?" he asked, gesturing to the weapons hanging on the wall. Raphael nodded, and picked up two staffs, tossing one to Leonardo before moving into the starting stance. Leonardo did the same, waiting for Raphael to make the first move.

Raphael attacked, swinging his staff in a downward arc. Leonardo blocked. Then, as Raphael was preparing to attack again, Leonardo swept his staff towards Raphael's feet. The red clad turtle jumped back to avoid being knocked onto his shell.

"Do me a favor and hold still!" Raphael growled as he and Leonardo circled, looking for an opening in each others defenses. He feinted left, hoping to be able to bring the end of his staff around to hit Leonardo's ribs, but Leonardo figured out his ruse and blocked.

"And make the match easy for you? Thank you, but no" Leonardo responded teasingly, aiming his blows towards Raphael's knees. His staff connected with Raphael's knees, and Raphael winced slightly before he swung his staff downwards and connected with Leonardo's shoulder. Leonardo grinned "Now, you're getting into it."

"Be quiet and fight." Raphael instructed as Leonardo twisted out from under Raphael's staff. Grinning wider, Leonardo used the end of his staff to hit his brother's gut.

* * *

**Like it? I'm open to any criticisms and opinions that you might have, so leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**MK**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles...Yet! MWHAHAHAHAHA coughchokecough**

**AN: This is set in a fantasy realm that is primarily based off medieval customs and settings, but it does contain some more modern language and Tools.**

**Dedication: As usual, Sparrowskit has this chapter dedicated to her because of her awesome skills as a Beta. Zafro Okami both reviewed and put this on their story alert, so this chapter goes to her as well. The last dedication goes to Deana, who reviewed and put me on their Author Alert.**

Sounds of wood hitting wood echoed through the castle, causing Uline to jump in surprise. Michelangelo grinned.

"It takes a while to become used to the sound. One of the first things a knight teaches his charges is the sound of different materials, such as wood or steel, clashing against each other, giving punishment work until the student no longer flinches at the sound," Michelangelo explained. He then smiled and pointed Donatello, who was reading a book while absently nibbling on a roll. Carefully picking up an empty, wooden water goblet, he then slammed it against the wooden table. Uline jumped again, whereas Donatello merely glanced up.

"Do you mind, Michelangelo? I'm trying to read this," Donatello admonished, glaring at his brother before returning to his book.

"Sorry, Brother. I'm just demonstrating something to Uline."

"That was amazing. He didn't even flinch!" Uline said in wonder. Michelangelo was about to remark when a man, who wore a leather tunic over a white shirt and tan pants that looked good with his light blonde hair and serious hazel eyes, entered the dining room, bowing.

"Sir Michelangelo, there's a Lord Simon of Thornhallow outside who wishes to speak with you," the man said.

"Thank you, Rohan," Michelangelo said, rising. "Excuse me for a moment, Uline. I need to see what this lord wants."

Uline paled considerably as Michelangelo exited.

* * *

Lord Simon of Thornhallow was often described as handsome, with his golden blonde hair, sparkling dark blue eyes, and a muscled physique. He sat on his horse with an air of confidence, command, and respect, which was Michelangelo's first opinion of his guest as he entered the courtyard. Simon glanced down at him, before returning his gaze to the door, where he obviously expected a human or some one else to come through.

Michelangelo cleared his throat, bowing. "Good morning, Lord Simon. I'm Sir Michelangelo, one of the four Lords of Testudo."

Simon's eyes flashed in surprise. "You're not human."

Michelangelo sighed. "Not fully human, but my brothers and I were knighted by King Johnathen II himself. So may I ask what your business is?"

Lord Simon straightened, his surprise replaced by an air of superiority. "I'm looking for a woman, tall, thin, with copper hair and grey eyes. Have you seen her?"

"Why?"

"She's the sister of a friend of mine, and I'm afraid she's not right in the head. She's a danger to herself and others if she is not watched carefully." Lord Simon spoke with a slight touch of irritation in his voice, as he was obviously not used to being questioned. Michelangelo shrugged.

"No, I haven't seen her. If I do though, I'll send a messenger to you right away."

"Thank you." With that, Simon turned his horse, and left the courtyard as Michelangelo watched him leave, noting the direction which the Lord of Thornhallow took, before reentering the castle with his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Uline's anxious gaze darted around the room. What was he doing here? How had he found her? She didn't think that the Lords of Testudo had told him anything. How could they when she hadn't told them anything about what had happened to her.

She was just going to have to pretend nothing had happened, and hopefully Master Michelangelo wouldn't tell Lord Simon that she was here.

She glanced over at Donatello, who was thoroughly engrossed in his book. She wiggled around in her wooden seat, obviously uncomfortable with the silence. "How long have you and your brothers lived here, Sir Donatello?" she queried.

Donatello glanced up at her. "We've lived here since we were about 24. So it's been 7 years." Uline's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You are all the same age? I would have thought Michelangelo the youngest, and Leonardo or Raphael the oldest."

Donatello set his book down. "We all presume that we're the same age, but our behaviors tend to dictate how we think of our birth order. We do consider Michelangelo to be the youngest, and Leonardo to be the oldest. Raphael and I believe that we are the middle children, with Raphael being older than I am. But we actually have an older adopted brother, Casey, who acts more like Raphael than Leonardo."

"That's very interesting," Uline said, smiling. "Tell me more about your adopted brother."

"Casey? He was the biological son of the man that found us."

"Uline, may I ask you something?" Michelangelo asked, reentering the dining room and sitting down. Uline smiled up at him.

"Ask as many questions as I like, and I will try to answer as many as I can."

Michelangelo rested his elbows on the table, and propping his chin on his hands. "How do you know Lord Simon of Thornhallow?"

* * *

**Like it? Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm always open to suggestions on how to improve.**

**Also, School started for me, so I might not be updating as often. I will try to though.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 6 for all you peoples. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, probably never will be.**

**AN: This is all set in a fantasy, so some things may seem out of place, it's not because I goofed up, it's how I wanted these people to live.**

**Dedication: Sparrowskit has got this chapter dedicated for her Beta reading. Deana has also earned a dedication for this chapter, for her wonderful reviews.**

* * *

For a moment, Uline paled and her hand shook before she took a deep breath

For a moment, Uline paled and her hand shook before she took a deep breath. "Lord Simon of Thornhallow? Why would I know him?" she asked, bowing her head slightly.

"Because he, apparently, knows you or at least a woman that sounds remarkably similar to you," Michelangelo told her, watching her carefully.

Uline's eyes jerked up to meet his gaze. "H-He was looking for me?"

Michelangelo nodded. "He said, to quote his words, that you were 'the sister of a friend and not quite right in the head'."

"Do you believe him?" Donatello asked his brother.

Uline's brow furrowed. "Why should he not believe him? He is a lord of the realm and I am nobody who wandered onto your doorstep last night."

"Because there is this talent called the makslinieks redze. Since an illusion is something that deceives by producing a false or misleading impression of reality it is, in short, a lie. An illusionist can create lies, and in some cases, see lies. Michelangelo is one of those who can see lies as well as create them."

"So Michelangelo might have been able to tell if the Lord of Thornhallow was lying? Was he?"

"Yes, he was."

"Did you tell him I was here?" Uline asked, worry and fear evident in her expression.

"No, I did not. I repeat myself, how do you know Simon of Thornhallow?"

"I don't exactly know him."

"Know who?" Leonardo said as he entered the room with Raphael behind him, growling. Donatello looked over at Raphael.

"Did Leonardo win again?" he queried.

"Just barely," Raphael responded, sitting down.

"Just like any other time you two spar. Now would you be quiet and let Uline tell us how she doesn't exactly know the man in question," Donatello, obviously interested in Uline's response, said while glaring at his brothers. Raphael shrugged, and turned towards Uline, waiting.

"I told you last night that I'm from Aryk, which is quite a distance away from here. Men came and took me from my home to what I later found out to be the home of the Lord of Thornhallow," Uline explained as she stared at her hands.

"Do you know why they would kidnap you? You're not a lady of noble birth or great riches, are you?" Leonardo asked, puzzled over why a lord would want a woman of seemingly common birth.

"I'm not nobly born or rich. The Lord of Thornhallow wanted…information," Uline responded, clearly hesitant on revealing too much information.

"What kind of information?" Raphael couldn't help but ask. Uline looked up, her eyes wide with fright.

"I-I don't know exactly what type of information he wanted from me."

Michelangelo looked at her. She wasn't telling the truth about something, but he wasn't going to push, so he didn't mention it to his brothers while she was around.

"I think, Uline, that we could escort you home to Aryk, and protect you from any mishaps that might occur along the way," Leonardo said while looked at his brothers. They nodded their acceptance of that plan. "But first we would need to stop and pick a few people up, as sort of an added security."

"You would do that for me?" Uline asked, looking at each brother's face individually, surprised that they would offer that to a commoner. "Thank you very much, my lords."

Michelangelo reached over and patted her hand, speaking softly. "Of course we would do it for you, for any one that needs it." He and his brothers rose from their seats. "Excuse us, but we'll have to get some supplies for our journey."

* * *

**Like it? Feel Free to leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: For 1,000,000 Answer, this question correctly: MK, otherwise known as Mikey's Kunoichi, is the owner of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. False?! You are correct! *hands over monopoly money***

**AN: Sorry It took so long, I've been busy. Hopefully, I can post more often.**

**Dedication: Sparrowskit, As usual. An Excellent Author, Friend and Beta Reader.**

* * *

It took two hours for the group to have all their gear together and to leave Testudo Castle. Uline was slightly amazed at the efficiency of the servants, to pack so much in so little time.

She shifted in her saddle, slightly uncomfortable riding a horse. A cook at Testudo Castle, a woman with a son that had outgrown some of his clothes, had given her some pants and shirts so that she didn't have to ride side-saddle. Her horse, a strawberry roan mare called Nerys, was a calm horse that only strayed off the trail when Uline wasn't paying attention. She glanced over at Donatello, who was reading a book while his horse trotted forward.

She nudged Nerys closer to the purple-robed enchanter. "Lord Donatello, may I ask you something?" Donatello looked up.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, his eyes shining with interest.

"My lord, I've always wondered what the difference between a wizard and an illusionist was. Perhaps you could explain the difference to me?" Uline responded, meeting his eyes for a brief second before looking away. Donatello leaned forward slightly.

"The primary difference is, for example, is that an illusionist makes an image of something that really isn't there," he paused, making sure that she understood before continuing. "A wizard, however, creates something that is very real. A wizard can also create symbols that can protect or destroy the person that touches it. When you arrived last night, I was finishing a necklace that is meant to protect the wearer from blows and household illnesses just because it had a few small symbols carved into the chain."

Uline nodded. "So basically what you're saying is that an illusionist can't cause harm."

Donatello shook his head. "Not quite. An illusionist can project an image of a grassy meadow over a canyon. As soon as someone steps onto that so-called meadow, they'll fall straight to the bottom. That is causing harm to another person. They simply just project an illusion to block a person's view of reality."

"Has Lord Michelangelo done anything like that?" Uline asked, slightly horrified at the image. Donatello nodded slowly, a haunted look entering his eyes.

"Yes, and he's never really forgiven himself for it, even though it saved our lives and the lives of two of our friends."

* * *

The journey between Testudo and Selenin was several hours long when trotting, and the Turtles and Uline got there 3 hours after sunset. But despite the late hour, grooms were still waiting to take their horses when they arrived. Michelangelo hurried up the steps to greet the older man that stood there.

"Connor, how are you? How is Kabibe doing?" the orange-clad turtle said, clasping the man's forearm. The man smiled.

"My wife and I are both doing very well, Lord Michelangelo. I'm glad you made it safely." Connor's eyes flicked to Uline, then back to Michelangelo. "I see you brought a friend."

Michelangelo nodded. "Connor Fletcher, may I present Uline of Aryk. Uline, Connor is the Man-at-arms for Lord Canaletto and has been around since we trained as knights with his Lordship." Uline curtsied and nearly fell over until Donatello steadied her.

Connor smiled. "Lord Canaletto is waiting for you in the study. Kabibe has some refreshments waiting for you, as well."

Raphael nodded. "Thank you, Connor."

* * *

As Leonardo led them down the halls to what Uline assumed was the study, she glanced around at the walls. There were tapestries that depicted images of wildlife and landscapes, as well as several portraits of knights; the knights of Testudo all had portraits handing on the wall. Uline smiled when she saw of Michelangelo, his helmet in his hands and his face alight with a grin. Donatello touched her arm, and she realized that they had stopped outside a door.

The first thing Uline noticed was the small figure that was in the shadows of Lord Canaletto's study. The room had several floor-to-ceiling shelves, all of which were filled with books and scrolls. A fire blazed merrily in the fire place, and several chairs were placed around it. She hesitated just inside the door. Leonardo, however, went and kneeled before the figure.

"Splinter," the blue-robed turtle said, his head bowed. "It is good to see you." The figure stepped out of the shadow to reveal a large humanoid rat, and Uline drew back slightly. Michelangelo noticed this and placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Leonardo, it is good to see you too," Splinter responded, enveloping the kneeling turtle in a hug, which Leonardo gladly returned.

Michelangelo stepped forward, gently pulling Uline with him. "Splinter, allow me to introduce Uline of Aryk. Uline, this is Lord Canaletto, known as Splinter by friends and family."

* * *

**Leave a review if you like!**

**MK**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine, understood? Good!**

**A/N: While this story is set in medieval times, it is a fantasy realm, so any words or items that seem out of place really are meant to be there. Also, Sparrowskit didn't beta read this chapter. So any mistakes are my own.**

**Dedication: Sparrowskit, as usual. Lynzyb also gets a dedication for the review, alert and favorites addition Thanks! **

* * *

Uline stared at Lord Canaletto, before dropping into a wobbly curtsy. "Pardon my rudeness, my lord. I was surprised by your appearance."

Michelangelo chuckled, whispering to Raphael "Show her four giant, human-like turtles, and she doesn't bat an eye. Introduce her to Splinter, and she's surprised."

Raphael whispered back "At least she didn't faint like April did." Splinter glanced at the two brothers, causing them to be quiet.

"Your honesty is appreciated, Uline of Aryk. Many people before you were surprised, as you say, by my appearance. I didn't hold it against them, and neither will I hold it against you." Splinter said, bowing to Uline before motioning her to stand.

"Thank you, my lord." Uline replied, rising. Splinter raised his hand.

"Please, call me Splinter. 'My lord' is too formal for my liking, and you are a friend of my students."

"Thank you, my l-Splinter" She corrected herself almost immediately.

Suddenly, a boy in the Canaletto colors of brown and grey came barreling into the library "Sir Michelangelo!" he cried, throwing himself onto Michelangelo's back. Michelangelo laughed, pulling the boy off his back and setting the small child on the floor in front of him. The boy had earlobe length black hair that was slightly untamed and laughing brown eyes.

"Caedmon, my lad, look at you! You've grown 5 inches since I last saw you, didn't you?" Michelangelo asked, smiling.

"Aye, Sir Michelangelo. 5 inches and a year older!" Caedmon replied.

"So that makes you…57!"

Caedmon laughed "No! That makes me 10!"

Michelangelo's smile grew "Oh, silly me! I should have asked Donatello, he's much better at numbers than I am," he teased "Now, I suppose I should give you a present."

"You gave me one! It's been most helpful. I've never heard Elizabeth yell quite so loud before."

"That was then, this is now." Michelangelo led Caedmon out into the hall, drawing a white ribbon from his pocket "See this knot? When you untie it…"

Caedmon's voice drifted through the door, awe and wonder apparent in his tone "Wow."

Donatello noticed Uline gazing after Michelangelo and Caedmon "That's Caedmon, Splinter's current page and soon-to-be squire."

Uline smiled "He seems to like Sir Michelangelo very much."

Splinter nodded "Michelangelo is Caedmon's favorite out of my students, mainly because Michelangelo acts as young as Caedmon is."

"I can see why that would make him a favorite."

Before Splinter could respond, Leonardo interrupted "Splinter, we need help."

Splinter glanced at him "I thought that might be the case. Normally, when you visit, you try to arrive earlier" he walked over to a chair, and sat down, motioning for Uline to sit in the chair across from him. Uline sat down, smoothing her skirts. "Now why do you need my help?"

"Uline, as you heard, is from Aryk. She was kidnapped from her home for no obvious reason. We're taking her home, but the man who kidnapped her is a lord and is still looking for her. He'll probably be watching the roads to Aryk, and we want a larger party just in case he tries to attack us and take Uline back." Donatello replied, resting against the fireplace.

"I see." Splinter looked at Uline, who ducked her head "Does Uline have any idea as to why this lord would want her kidnapped."

"She says she does-"

"Yes, I do." Uline interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper "I wasn't sure if I could trust your students, but I see no reason not to trust them now."

"Wait, so you come into our home, asking for a place to sleep, but you don't trust us? You didn't trust us not to turn you over to Lord of Thornhallow?" Raphael growled, advancing. Master Splinter raised a hand to stop him.

"Raphael, that is enough for now." Splinter commanded. The red-robed turtle was silenced, but still glared at Uline "Please, continue."

"They wanted to know about my grandmother."

"What interest would they have in your grandmother?"

"Because my grandmother is powerful or so I've been told. It's a long story."

"On that will have to wait until our journey tomorrow. This old rat needs plenty of sleep now, and Caedmon will need his rest as well." Splinter stood, nodding to the group "You boys can have your old rooms, and Uline can have the rose room."

Uline rose, dipping into an unsteady curtsy once again "Thank you, Lord Canaletto."

* * *

Raphael fairly stomped down the halls "She trusted us enough to come to us for help, but she didn't tell us the truth." He fumed as Michelangelo watched him with a mixture of amusement and apprehension "That doesn't make sense to me."

"There are many things that don't make sense to you, Raphael." Michelangelo teased, clapping his brother's shell. Raphael batted his hand away as he glared at the youngest turtle.

"You knew" he accused "You knew and you didn't tell us."

Michelangelo sighed "I knew that she didn't get 'chased by a wild animal', as she put it, and I knew that she knew who Thornhallow was, and I knew that she wasn't telling us something. I also knew that she meant us no harm. Why upset her when I was certain that she would reveal the truth eventually?"

"And how could you have been so certain?" Raphael argued.

"Because we were taking her to see Splinter, and I've known few who haven't confessed to him, given time."

Raphael's mouth worked in silence as he attempted to think of an argument. Failing to do so, he stormed into him room and slammed the door. Shaking his head in weary, Michelangelo went to his own room.

As he pulled his robe over his head, he thought about the places their journey would take them. Tomorrow, their group would travel to Asil, to enlist Casey in their quest and to give April her gifts. From there, they would head for Aryk. One thing was certain, the trip wouldn't be dull.

* * *

**_You like? Reviews are appreciated!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I went AWOL from my Beta again, so any grammer or plot errors are entirely my own.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

The night had passed, and the sun had risen over the horizon. Uline swung up onto the mare she had ridden yesterday; nearly falling over, when she felt hands grab her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Michelangelo, steadying her. Uline smiled gratefully at him and pulled herself upright.

"Thank you, Sir Michelangelo." She said. The terrapin smiled, and Uline noticed something "You aren't wearing orange?"

Michelangelo shook his head "That color is too bright when we're trying to avoid notice. So, for all of us, its browns and greens on the journey."

"How will I tell you apart?"

"You had no trouble just now."

"Michelangelo! Time to mount up!" Leonardo called from his brown mare. Michelangelo smiled at Uline and went to his horse.

~***~

"Uline, please tell us why the Lord of Thornhallow wanted to know about your grandmother." Splinter asked, bringing his horse next to Uline's mount. The others slowed down so they would be in earshot.

"Mind you, all I know are legends and stories that my father and the villagers have told me. I don't really know if any of it is true." Uline cautioned "Aryk is a sea town, and we are famed for our waters. But our waters can be as treacherous as they are beautiful, especially when my grandmother lived. Many ships sought temporary refuge at our docks, and on one of these vessels, my grandfather arrived. Supposedly, he was handsome and charming, and my grandmother fell in love with him almost immediately. But he had to leave, and my grandmother was heartbroken. Nearly nine months later, my father was born. My grandmother knew the name of the father of her child, but not where he lived, so she was left to raise her son with only the help of her parents. At that time, the coast was plagued with sudden and violent storms. Only the luckiest or most experienced fishermen could catch enough fish to support them and their families, and many were forced to travel to the city or to join merchant crews."

"Our town's leaders gathered together, and decided that Addiak, our local sea god, was unhappy. Sacrifices of the best fish, sheep and goats were made, but the storms only grew in intensity. Finally, they came upon the decision that since Addiak was obviously male, maybe he needed more…human appeasement. Here, the stories differ. Some say that my grandmother was forced into the sea, because she was the most immoral woman the town had. Others tell me that she willingly threw herself into the ocean, leaving her son in the care of her parents. Either way, the storms stopped."

Leonardo frowned "That doesn't make sense. If it is as simple as that, Thornhallow wouldn't have needed to abduct you. He could have just talked to the villagers and gotten the same story."

"Forgive me, my story wasn't finished." Uline shook her head "My father tells me that when he turned 18, he dreamed of his mother, in a under water palace. In his dream, she told him that one day, a descendant of his would rule the ocean. In sacrificing her life, she had gained immortality, and her heir would be expected to do the same."

"And Thornhallow believes you to be the heir?" Donatello queried, staring straight ahead. Michelangelo, who was entertaining Caedmon with illusions, nodded.

"That would explain why he wants you."

"No, it wouldn't. I know how to swim, but I have no desire to be near the water. My older sister would have been a more logical choice fo–" Uline explained, gesturing wildly with her hands.

An arrow flew past her and embedded itself into Raphael's bedroll. Raphael's horse bucked and he held onto it with his knees, attempting to calm the equine down.

"Hya's sword, it's an ambush!" the typically red-robed turtle cried, as his horse calmed down. Arrows continued to fly, each getting closer and closer to the terrapins. Caedmon looked around, wide eyed in fright and excitement, as Michelangelo grabbed the page's reins and led the horse closer to Uline. The four turtles and Splinter loosely gathered around Uline and Caedmon.

"My sons, I will take Uline and Caedmon to the nearest village. Meet us there when you have finished here." Splinter commanded, nodding to his page. Donatello moved his horse so that the escaping members of their party had a clear path.

"Uline, hold onto your horse. She's going to be running really fast, and at that speed, she's very likely to lose you if you're not holding on." Michelangelo advised, glancing over his shoulder. Uline nodded her understanding.

"On the count of three, ride. One…" Splinter ordered. Uline clenched her knees to her mare's sides "…two…" She clutched reins tightly "…three!" Uline urged her horse to go with a nudge, and the mare burst into a gallop, following Splinter and Caedmon's mounts.

Glancing behind her, she saw Raphael snatch an arrow out of the air, glaring at an area where he must have thought it originated. She looked in front of her and saw several men in jerkins emerge from the woods ahead of them, bearing swords and staffs. Uline flinched, leaning forward in an attempt to make the horse go faster.

Suddenly, a trail of flames ignited in front of their assailants. They jumped back in fear of being burned by the fire.

"Keep riding, Uline!" a voice advised, and Uline looked over at where Michelangelo had appeared next to her.

"Wha –" she began, but the illusionist shook his head.

"Leonardo sent me to help you get out of the woods and to help Splinter."

~***~

Donatello watched as Michelangelo galloped after Splinter and the rest. With a small sigh, he reached behind him and lifted the staff that he had sat on his lap. Besides him, Raphael and Leonardo had drawn their swords.

With a fierce yell, Raphael spurred his horse into the forest, leaping over the illusions of flames that Michelangelo had created and plunging his sword into one man's belly. Donatello cringed, and rode forward as well. Careful of his horse's head, the wizard swung his staff and knocked the head of one enemy. Leonardo was also battling fiercely, and soon, there were only a few more visible opponents.

As Leonardo used the hilt of his sword to bash one man's skull, Donatello looked around for another adversary. An arrow flew towards him and lodged itself into his arm. Biting back a yell of pain, he turned his horse towards his hidden attacker, loosely resting his injured arm on his leg. Narrowing his eyes, he spotted one archer. Raising his good arm, he etched glowing symbols in the air.

"_Arrit Nilhali!_" He intoned, and a splintering of wood could be heard. His own staff, heavily spelled against such magics, shook as the enemy's wooden weapons split in half. With a frown of concentration, Donatello drew one more symbol. "_Sleep_" The remainder of their attacked slumped to the ground, unconscious. Leonardo and Raphael both slowed, their eyes drooping, but Donatello rode over and offered them a canteen. The canteen, they knew, held an awakening potion and they sipped gladly.

Leonardo halted Donatello's attempts to continue their journey with a hand "You've got an arrow in your arm. Hold still while I remove it."

Donatello nodded as Raphael handed him a strip of leather to bite down on. The normally purple-robed put it between his teeth and bit down, hard, as Leonardo pulled the arrow out. As the blood flow began to quicken, Raphael tore some cloth and bandaged the wound.

"Come on" Raphael said after the injuries were taken care of "We've got to catch up with the others."

* * *

**_Like it? Feel free to leave a review and tell me how you feel._**


End file.
